Furniture part functional elements are generally known in the furniture industry. Using these functional elements, furniture parts, e.g., the frame of a drawer or a drawer guide are provided with information, a logo of the manufacturer or of the installer or generally as a design element.
Since there are, e.g., different types of frame variants on the market, the functional elements are sometimes fastened as simple adhesive elements or as an imprint on a visible area of the outer surface. It is also known that a depression is milled into the outer surface, in which a badge can be fastened, e.g., glued in, locked in or inserted. Dismantling the badge or removing an adhesive element or imprint is virtually impossible. Often the surface is damaged in this regard or it is no longer closed or covered, e.g., in the case of milling. Furthermore, a tool is required both for assembly and also for dismantling, which is sometimes only available to the manufacturer. Lastly, the dismantling is often associated with the destruction of the badge. Missing badges can often no longer be obtained or can only be obtained with great difficulty.